Additional Investigation
For a list of the rewards obtained during the additional investigations, go to Additional Investigation/Rewards Additional Investigation is the post-indictment chapter (or also known as chapter 4) of every case that you will help the suspects that were proven innocent for said cases and obtain some rewards along the way. Premise In every single case after the killer is arrested, with the exception of the first case in Grimsborough, titled The Death of Rose Wolf, you MUST complete the final chapter of the case called additional investigation to unlock the next case. In this chapter, the player must check up on some of the characters who were suspected, but turned out to be innocent. The tasks range from helping out innocent suspects who are in need of something, get more information about the most suspicious, or even catching post-murder findings (such as drug dealings). In some circumstances, there will be innocent suspects who the player will have to help by examining an item before investigating a crime scene. The player MUST examine the item before investigating a scene where their help is required. Sometimes the innocent suspect already has something in mind and will tell the player a list of tasks he/she need help on, so the player will only be able to investigate, examine, analyze (if necessasry), and report back to the innocent suspect. For Grimsborough, only one suspect needs to be spoken to in the first case titled "The Death of Rosa Wolf". Two suspects will need to be spoken to in the cases of Corpse in a Garden, It All Ends Here, A Brave New World, and There Will Be Blood, but in the latter case one suspect will have to be dealt with one at a time. Starting with the case The Grim Butcher and continuing till the case of Snakes on the Stage will have three suspects whom the player will need to talk to for the tasks aforementioned. For the cases Burying the Hatchet and Ashes to Ashes, there will be three innocent suspects to be checked up on, but one of them can't be checked up on until the other two are checked up on first. In the case The Poisoned Truth, there will be two legs - one with the killer and the innocent suspect, and the other with just the innocent suspect. For Pacific Bay, there's no telling how many suspects will need to be checked up on and/or which ones will reward the player and/or after they player gained more information about them. There will be cases in which all of the innocent suspects will be checked up on, but only two will give rewards to the player, while others will have three innocent suspects will give the player rewards. Be aware in certain circumstances, based on the canon's direction, you may be required to interrogate killers during the Additional Investigation. As of World Edition, you may also be required to talk to a person who was not a murder suspect (quasi-suspect) in the Additional Investigation. These quasi-suspects may also be the ones to give rewards to the player. Unlock Conditions *In the first 41 cases, all cases require mastery stars to unlock the additional investigation with the exception of the following cases: The Kiss of Death, Innocence Lost, A Deadly Game, The Secret Experiments, The Lake's Bride, The Haunting of Elm Manor, No Smoke Without Fire, The Wollcrafts' Creature, Murder on Campus, Killing Me Softly, At the End of the Rope, The Devil's Playground, The Reaper and The Geek, Spring Break Massacre, Marked for Death, An Elementary Murder, and The Rorschach Reaper. *Starting from At the End of the Rope, mastery stars are not required to unlock the Additional Investigation chapter, with the exception of In the Name of the Father and Monkey Business. Plot Continuity In just about all Grimsborough cases and some Pacific Bay cases, the Additional Investigation is unnecessary to the development of the game's story for the most part. Starting from the sixth district of Pacific Bay, however, the Additional Investigation chapters have been named differently in an effort to ensure that all chapters of each case are tied-in with the game's story and its related canon. *Pacific Bay **Ivywood Hills: "Ivywood Confidential" **Rhine Canyon: "Map to the Stars" **Innovation Valley: "Into the Future" **Paradise City: "The Big Heist" **The Wastes: "The End" *World Edition **Europe: "Europe in Crisis" **Sahara Region: "Crossing the Desert" **Eurasia: "Darkness Descends" **South Asia: "A New Light" **East Asia: "Innocence Lost" **Oceania: "The Next Level" **Africa: "The Enemy Within" **South America: "Birth of Evil" **North America: "Edge of Darkness" *Mysteries of the Past **New Haven: "A New Beginning" **Elysium Fields: "All That Glitters..." **Century Mile: "The Gears of Change" **Sinner's End: "By Hook or by Crook" **Coyote Gorge: "Once Upon a Time in the East" **Crimson Banks: "A Plague on Both Your Houses" **Wolf Street: "A Run for Your Money" **Grim Chapel: "Lost Souls" **Ivory Hill: "No News Is Good News" Trivia *The Death of Rosa Wolf is the only case with an optional Additional Investigation. *Starting with Corpse in a Garden, there will always be one additional investigation leg that will award you with a burger for completion of that leg. In addition, you will have one leg that rewards you with free clothes starting from The Grim Butcher. *Effective with The Wollcrafts' Creature, the additional investigation of experience will change to a reward of an amount of coins instead. *A Brave New World is the only case that will reward you with a burger and free clothes only. *Victor Wollcraft is the only character that'll give you three burgers during the additional investigation. *A Brave New World is the only case in which you are rewarded with only a burger and free clothes. *There Will Be Blood is the only Grimsborough case to have a unique Additional Investigation cover art. *Starting from Eurasia in World Edition, the cover art for the Additional Investigation is shared by an entire region/district. Screenshots Grimsborough Industrial Area= Case 1 - The Death of Rosa Wolf.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf Case 2 - Corpse in a Garden.png|Corpse in a Garden Case 3 - The Grim Butcher.png|The Grim Butcher Case 4 - The Dockyard Killer.png|The Dockyard Killer Case 5 - A Russian Case.png|A Russian Case Case 6 - Good Cop Dead Cop.png|Good Cop Dead Cop Case 7 - Death by Crucifixion.png|Death by Crucifixion Case 8 - Beautiful No More.png|Beautiful No More Case 9 - Burned to the Bone.png|Burned to the Bone Case 10 - Under the Knife.png|Under the Knife Case 11 - Into the Vipers' Nest.png|Into the Vipers' Nest |-|Financial Center= Case 12 - Blood on the Trading Floor.png|Blood on the Trading Floor Case 13 - Bomb Alert on Grimsborough.png|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Case 14 - Fashion Victim.png|Fashion Victim Case 15 - Family Blood.png|Family Blood Case 16 - The Kiss of Death.png|The Kiss of Death Case 17 - The Last Supper.png|The Last Supper Case 18 - In the Dead of Night.png|In the Dead of Night Case 19 - Innocence Lost.png|Innocence Lost Case 20 - A Deadly Game.png|A Deadly Game Case 21 - The Secret Experiments.png|The Secret Experiments |-|Historical Center= Case 22 - To Die or Not To Die.png|To Die or Not To Die Case 23 - The Final Journey.png|The Final Journey Case 24 - Anatomy of a Murder.png|Anatomy of a Murder Case 25 - The Ghost of Grimsborough.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough Case 26 - The Summoning.png|The Summoning Case 27 - The Lake's Bride.png|The Lake's Bride Case 28 - The Haunting of Elm Manor.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor Case 29 - No Smoke Without Fire.png|No Smoke Without Fire Case 30 - The Wollcrafts' Creature Additional Investigation.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature Case 31 - Dog Eat Dog.png|Dog Eat Dog |-|University= Case 32 - Murder on Campus.png|Murder on Campus Case 33 - Killing Me Softly.png|Killing Me Softly Case 34 - Dead Man Running.png|Dead Man Running Case 35 - At the End of the Rope.png|At the End of the Rope Case 36 - The Devil's Playground.png|The Devil's Playground Case 37 - The Reaper and The Geek.png|The Reaper and The Geek Case 38 - Spring Break Massacre.png|Spring Break Massacre Case 39 - Marked for Death.png|Marked for Death Case 40 - An Elementary Murder.png|An Elementary Murder Case 41 - The Rorschach Reaper.png|The Rorschach Reaper |-|Maple Heights= Case 42 - Blood and Glory.png|Blood and Glory Case 43 - Troubled Waters.png|Troubled Waters Case 44 - The Scent of Death.png|The Scent of Death Case 45 - A Shot of Beauty.png|A Shot of Beauty Case 46 - Drive, Swing, Die.png|Drive, Swing, Die Case 47 - One Wedding and a Funeral.png|One Wedding and a Funeral Case 48 - Good Girls Don't Die.jpg|Good Girls Don't Die Case 49 - All the King's Horses.jpg|All the King's Horses Case 50 - Snakes on the Stage.png|Snakes on the Stage Case 51 - It All Ends Here.jpg|It All Ends Here |-|Airport= Case 52 - A Brave New World.png|A Brave New World Case 53 - Burying the Hatchet.png|Burying the Hatchet Case 54 - The Poisoned Truth.png|The Poisoned Truth Case 55 - Ashes to Ashes.jpg|Ashes to Ashes Case 56 - There Will Be Blood.jpg|There Will Be Blood Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Case 57 - Shark Attack.jpg|Shark Attack Case 58 - Death on Wheels.png|Death on Wheels Case 59 - What Dies Beneath.png|What Dies Beneath Case 60 - Dead Girl Rolling.png|Dead Girl Rolling Case 61 - The Ice Queen.png|The Ice Queen |-|Bayou Bleu= Case 62 - Bayou Blood.png|Bayou Blood Case 63 - Easy Prey.png|Easy Prey Case 64 - The Root of All Evil.png|The Root of All Evil Case 65 - Death by Moonshine.png|Death by Moonshine Case 66 - Smoke and Mirrors.png|Smoke and Mirrors |-|Inner City= Case 67 - Heartless.png|Heartless Case 68 - Payback.png|Payback Case 69 - Eastern Promises.png|Eastern Promises Case 70 - Spineless.png|Spineless Case 70 - Murder-Go-Round.png|Murder-Go-Round Case 71 - Killing Time.png|Killing Time Case 72 - Under the Skin.png|Under the Skin |-|Jazz Town= Case 73 - After the Storm.png|After the Storm Case 74 - Cloudy with a Chance of Murder.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Case 75 - Open Wounds.png|Open Wounds Case 76 - Under the Thunderdome.png|Under the Thunderdome Case 77 - Of Rats and Men.png|Of Rats and Men Case 78 - The Eye of the Storm.png|The Eye of the Storm Case 79 - Hanging by a Thread.png|Hanging by a Thread |-|White Peaks= Case 81 - Leap of Death.png|Leap of Death Case 82 - Hearts of Ice.png|Hearts of Ice Case 83 - Into the Woods.png|Into the Woods Case 84 - The Hunger Planes.png|The Hunger Planes Case 85 - The White Peaks Project.png|The White Peaks Project Case 86 - The End of the Night.png|The End of the Night |-|Ivywood Hills= Case 87 - The Young and The Lifeless.png|The Young and The Lifeless Case 88 - Once Upon a Crime.png|Once Upon a Crime Case 89 - Wild Wild Death.png|Wild Wild Death Case 90 - Murdertown.png|Murdertown Case 91 - Star Crime.png|Star Crime Case 92 - Deadly Legacy.png|Deadly Legacy Case 93 - The Ship of Dreams.png|The Ship of Dreams Case 94 - Dead Carpet.png|Dead Carpet |-|Rhine Canyon= Case 95 - Road to Nowhere.png|Road to Nowhere Case 96 - Temple of Doom.png|Temple of Doom Case 97 - The Seeds of Death.jpg|The Seeds of Death Case 98 - Crystal Death.png|Crystal Death Case 99 - Dead Space.png|Dead Space Case 100 - The Ties That Bind.png|The Ties That Bind Case 101 - No Place Like Home.png|No Place Like Home |-|Innovation Valley= Case 102 - Smart Money.png|Smart Money Case 103 - Uncivil Rights.png|Uncivil Rights Case 104 - Blood in the Blender.png|Blood in the Blender Case 105 - Immortal Sin.png|Immortal Sin Case 106 - Programmed to Kill.png|Programmed to Kill |-|Paradise City= Case 107 - Killer Takes All.png|Killer Takes All Case 108 - Death at the Circus.png|Death at the Circus Case 109 - Death by Martini.png|Death by Martini Case 110 - Blood Diamond.png|Blood Diamond Case 111 - No Honor Among Thieves.png|No Honor Among Thieves Case 112 - A Killer Among Us.png|A Killer Among Us |-|The Wastes= Case 113 - Into the Wastes.png|Into the Wastes Case 114 - The Sting of Death.png|The Sting of Death Case 115 - The Final Countdown.png|The Final Countdown World Edition Europe= Case 116 - God Save the Prince.png|God Save the Prince Case 117 - Off With Their Heads.png|Off With Their Heads Case 118 - Auf Wieder-Slain.png|Auf-Wieder Slain Case 119 - Murder's Cheap.png|Murder's Cheap Case 120 - When Shadows Fall.png|When Shadows Fall Case 121 - The Impossible Dream Additional Investigation.png|The Impossible Dream |-|Sahara Region= Case 122 - Murder By Proxy.png|Murder By Proxy Case 123 - Death in the Desert.png|Death in the Desert Case 124 - Killing Spring.png|Killing Spring Case 125 - I Spy a Mummy.png|I Spy a Mummy Case 126 - The Parting Shot.png|The Parting Shot Case 127 - Die by the Sword.png|Die by the Sword |-|Eurasia= Eurasia.PNG|The additional investigation cover image for all Eurasia cases |-|South Asia= Case 134 - Bad Medicine.png|The additional investigation cover image for all South Asia cases |-|East Asia= East Asia.png|The additional investigation cover image for all East Asia |-|Oceania= Oceania.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Oceania |-|Africa= Africa.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Africa |-|South America= South America.png|The additional investigation cover image for all South America |-|North America= Edge of Darkness.png|The additional investigation cover image for all North America Mysteries of the Past New Haven= A New Beginning.png|The additional investigation cover image for all New Haven |-|Elysium Fields= All That Glitters.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Elysium Fields |-|Century Mile= The Gears of Change.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Century Mile |-|Sinner's End= By Hook or By Crook.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Sinner's End |-|Coyote Gorge= Once Upon a Time in the East.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Coyote Gorge |-|Crimson Banks= A Plague on Both Your Houses.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Crimson Banks |-|Wolf Street= A Run for Your Money.jpg|The additional investigation cover image for all Wolf Street |-|Grim Chapel= Lost Souls.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Grim Chapel |-|Ivory Hill= No News is Good News.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Ivory Hill |-|Capitol Peak= Final Judgment.png|The additional investigation cover image for all Capitol Peak